Les seuls vrais adieux
by Nelja
Summary: [Melmoth l'homme errant] La dernière rencontre entre Melmoth et Immalie, et leurs derniers adieux. Spoilers jusqu'à la fin du livre. Angst, évidemment.


Cette fanfic contient des spoilers pour la fin du livre "Melmoth l'homme errant" de Charles Robert Maturin. Parce que les adieux de Melmoth et Immalie sont racontés brièvement, froidement et de seconde main, une petite scène manquante.

* * *

"Immalie, Isadora, mon amour, pourquoi ce silence ?"

L'homme errant venait de lui annoncer les terribles conditions en échange lesquelles il la libérerait des prisons de l'Inquisition, par lesquelles il lui accordait la vie et la liberté. Jamais auparavant un être humain ne les avait entendues sans frémir, paralysé par la terreur et la répugnance.

Mais jamais un être humain n'avait pu soutenir son regard auparavant, et elle était celle qui n'avait éprouvé que de l'amour et de la compassion en le regardant dans les yeux, aussi Melmoth était tenu par un ridicule espoir.

"Pardon. Mais je viens de perdre toute espérance, je me prépare à vous enlever la vôtre, et il m'est difficile de parler, entre ces deux abîmes."

"Vous refusez donc."

"Oui, je refuse ! A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Ah, j'avais dit que j'irais jusqu'en enfer si c'était avec vous, et vous voulez donc me condamner à l'enfer sans vous ? Non," reprit-elle, plus calme, "je n'ai pas le droit de vous appeler cruel, car c'est ce que je fais moi-même, par ces paroles. Que ne me l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt ? J'aurais pleuré pour vous des larmes plus pures. Mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression qu'elles ne peuvent plus couler qu'amères et brûlantes, j'en ai versé trop pour moi."

"Immalie."

Melmoth avait eu un instant de colère, de désespoir, sentant déjà les flammes de l'enfer le brûler. C'était en lui un combat entre cette furie, cette envie de la railler sur l'intensité de l'amour qu'elle lui avait juré, et une sorte de soulagement, de douloureuse satisfaction. Il avait essayé de nombreuses fois de la sauver de sa propre emprise, de se convaincre qu'il ne devait pas la perdre, affrontant sa propre nature. Pourtant, le fait que ce soit sa décision à elle était une sourde blessure - peut-être parce que cela montrait qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de la prendre lui-même, peut-être parce qu'il pensait être plus aimé encore qu'il aimait lui-même.

"Je ne me plains plus, mon ami. Je ne pourrais me plaindre en votre présence, alors que je viens juste de rejeter votre sort comme infiniment pire que le mien."

Le bébé gémit, elle lui caressa la tête, murmurant pour elle-même " Mais elle, qu'a-t-elle fait ?" Elle regarda à nouveau Melmoth, les yeux brillants "Ah, redites-le moi encore, qu'elle pourrait vivre, que nous pourrions vivre tous les trois ensemble."

Melmoth eut un rictus. "Nous irions vivre tous deux dans votre île indienne, où j'ai eu les meilleurs heures de ma vie."

Ah, moi aussi, pensa Immalie.

"Je resterais toujours avec vous, je vous aimerais tout au long de ma vie, je n'aimerais jamais que vous." Cette dernière promesse était presque une tromperie. Quoi qu'il arrive, quels que soient ses choix, aucune autre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir le triste privilège d'être choisie de son coeur noir.

"Mais quel que soit mon choix, nous ne partagerons jamais notre éternité." soupira-t-elle.

"Non." admit-il, la voix calme et terrible, réprimant la violente tempête qu'il sentait rugir en lui, renonçant à tout mensonge, à toute envie de lui expliquer qu'elle aurait plus de temps que lui pour briser le pacte, pour apitoyer son Dieu de ses plaintes et de sa pureté, et que peut-être, un jour...

"Non !" s'exclama-t-elle, dans un mouvement involontaire de son coeur, et elle s'affaissa contre le mur, le contact seul de son enfant l'empêchant de tomber à terre.

Ce fut là leur adieu. Plus aucune parole, plus aucun contact de la peau ou de l'âme, ne pouvait désormais les rapprocher, leur apporter ni aide ni réconfort éphémère. Rien ne leur ferait oublier qu'ils étaient déjà séparés pour toujours, l'une s'acheminant doucement vers la mort, l'autre sur la voie infiniment plus sombre des souffrances éternelles.


End file.
